Justice That A Spider Brings
by MircThomas19
Summary: Peter Parker had the worst day of his life. SHIELD kicked him out, Mary Jane rejected him and what is more, Aunt May denounced him. And when Peter though that he was done for, something else entirely had other plans. Now Peter will become part of something else; a Justice League to fight for and a real world to live for. Good luck Spidey, because Fate is unpredictable! Believe it!
1. The Beginning After The Ending

Justice That A Spider Brings

The Beginning After The Ending

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man or Justice League Unlimited.**

"Why?" That single word can still have a lot of meaning and feeling into it given who said it. It was a young man, definitely the age of the average High School student. But he wasn't at his High School because this day was supposed to be one of his greatest times in his lifetime. It was his winter break with Christmas and New Year's Eve to follow and also to bring everything together. He was Peter Parker, the Spider Man of New York and he will not forget how his plans had turned downhill in a fell swoop leaving only a broken heart as the one thing he has left in his freezing body in an alleyway in the snow.

He will propose to his girlfriend Mary Jane, he will get a promotion in SHIELD with his teammates celebrating with him. And he was going to make his Aunt May feel like they both were truly a family. But it was not to be.

Mary Jane instead went to Peter but not to propose they will be engaged to be married but to break up bitterly. It turned out that Peter had not realized that he had left Mary Jane alone and desperate, both attitudes that will convince a girlfriend to seek comfort and love that will not ignore her; and all that meant cheating on Peter with Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend. And to top things off, Mary Jane slapped Peter with a mean slap that left a nigh permeant mark on his right cheek while both her and Harry laugh at the sad sight.

As for SHIELD or the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division of the USA government, they had their own team of Superheroes about Peter's age in order to teach him some responsibilities, the benefits of a team and some self-control. But that was what Peter thought until the truth came crashing down hard. SHIELD only wanted Spider Man with them in order to show that they can both take care of a troublesome hero and 'get rid of unwanted assistance'. Peter knew that his efforts were never appreciated but to go this far, it was unthinkable for sure.

And that is nothing when Peter went home to see that all his belongings were stacked right inside the front door and an angry aunt was there too. She received a report from Peter's school, from Mary Jane, and a message from SHIELD all in one go to say just one thing; Peter is nothing but a wall spider and a menace, a nuisance, and never to be a real hero like all those in SHIELD or the other Superheroes in the world. That was enough for Peter's Aunt May to snap and furiously denounced Peter as her nephew.

But why is Peter all alone and only with a broken heart? Because he tracked down Mary Jane and hacked into her personal secrets and exposed them all over Harry's company network so that everyone in New York knew about them. He then snuck into SHIELD and also hacked into their computers but this time, to deactivate and lock everything mechanical from working ever again, and he stole from his Aunt May her to sell her house and into an elderly home that was the only one cheap and were not that easy on senior citizens.

By the time anyone that broke Peter's heart had found out about what the former did, it was too late. Mary Jane was shamed and outcast by society and even was rejected by Harry when she tried to fix it and the latter thought that Mary Jane was only interested in him to file his company into bankruptcy. SHIELD couldn't stop their ship, the Tri-Carrier, from crashing into New York thus framing them for traitors and instantly put out of business and that included all the young heroes who were currently connected to SHIELD, not former. And Peter's Aunt May had to spend the rest of her days without her funds and her old home and in a cruel and corrupt elder's home. They all had gotten the punchline when they considered Peter's broken heart to be nothing but a big joke. And they couldn't even try to track down Peter and get any revenge; Peter knew them too good in order to flee to blind spots and cut off any of his tracks.

"Why did all this had to happen? Why did they all lied and believed all but me? Why did I have to do all that to them? I loved them!" Peter was shivering in the little alleyway that even fleas and rodents avoid so that he will finally be left alone and wait until he froze to death, finally ending everything. Everyone's hatred and mistrust of Spider-Man and Peter Parker himself. But it seemed that fate had other plans and put them to friction when Peter said these words. "I wish for a new beginning, to start over and make everyone happy for once. I will learn from my mistakes! I will be a better person! I promise! I PROMISE!"

The next everyone knew, Peter's voice was no longer in the air and in fact, they didn't even heard anything when a bright light had engulfed the broken boy which also sent out a paralyzing every single living thing within a few miles of radius. When the light dimmed out and the paralysis had lifted completely, there was no more Peter Parker and there won't be another Spider-Man again. Instead there will be a much better hero that New York wanted but will never have for themselves, ever.

XXXXX

"I really don't know what to say Doctor." A nurse talked to her superior out of a hospital room. "He is a real piece of work. All of us are shocked that he is still alive." The head doctor, from what his uniform and expression seemed to tell, sighed. "In total, he has bruises and cuts all over his body. There were some bones that seemed to never have fully healed. But that is not the most shocking thing." The head doctor nodded for her to continue. "Our medicine is not doing a thing to help and instead his own body is slowly but surely healing itself in a rate of days and mouths into minutes and hours!"

"WHAT!?" The head doctor yelled which caused the nurse to cringe and some windows to ripple and shake. He then ignored all that to snatch the clipboard from the nurse and look over it himself. And he saw that the results can't be denied. "I personally never seen such results about any of my patients before! Maybe he is a…"

"DOCTOR!" Both of them turned to see yet another nurse that wore the same uniform as the first one but had black hair to the blonde one. "We need your help, our latest patient is awake!"

"Then you need to calm down because it is not like he is on a rampage upon awakening…" The head doctor said but then,

"That is exactly what is happening Doctor! We had to strap him down because he started to move violently when he started to show signs of waking up! He already destroyed all the machinery inside his room!" The second nurse shouted and the head doctor saw the emergency so he hurried along to see the same patient, struggling against his confides.

"Son! You must calm down! We are trying to help you!" The head doctor tried to restrain and reassure his patient but when the latter actually halted his violent movements, no one felt reassured themselves.

"Help…me…?" He said in a raspy tone and just in time for the morning sun's glaze to move into the room and land on the patient; he was Peter Parker! But not the one who was rejected by his loved ones and ruined them in retaliation only to wait for death in a snow covered alleyway. This Peter Parker is much older looking and thus more mature looking as well. Not only that, he seems to have fallen out of the sky and out of a battlefront given his injuries both external and internal.

"Why…don't…you…" Peter said and when the doctor moved to get a better hearing, "HELP YOURSELF!" Peter roared and shattered his bindings in one single burst of energy and struck the doctor on the chin, sending him into the door and away from Peter. Meanwhile, he ripped off everything either holding him down or injected into his body.

"Wait sir! You mustn't!" The nurses present tried to stop him but they were instead sent away from Peter and attached to the walls like some kind of spell was placed on them! "What is this? What is going on!?"

"That is not of your business but don't worry, I will tell my guys that you taste bad and someone will get you down sooner or later." Peter said as he finally got out of the bed and did some casual stretching. "Now I must my exit stage _right_!" Peter charged for the only window in the hospital room, ignoring the cries from the nurses.

Outside, Peter saw that this city reminded him a lot about New York but there were some buildings he never seen before and he had been around the entire city of New York plenty of times since he became Spider-Man. Regardless, Peter needed to get on the move and seemingly to look for something. "Where are you old friend? Where have they taken you?" Peter said when he landed on the windows of a vacant building with the help of his sticky fingers, literally.

XXXXX

Later that day,

"I am here, what is the trouble?" A squad of police cars turned to see someone drop in that they were overjoyed to witness, and when I say drop by, I mean it. This guy came from the sky and landed like a bird near the policeman.

"Superman, of thank goodness you can make it. This new type of criminal is unlike anything we ever seen. We can't even purse him on the rooftops in our cars!" One of the policeman shouted, addressing this man with a strange suit and hairstyle as 'Superman'.

"Calm down, I will see to this problem once you tell me that you can track him." Superman said and the same policeman nodded and led the strange man to one of the police trucks that was present along with the police cars. On the truck was a portable computer that showed the city with a dot heading in a certain direction. "I think I catch up and intercept. As long as you will still monitor him so that I don't lose him."

Superman then reached for his left ear, as if something is hidden there, while the police hooked him up with their communications section on another one of the trucks. Then Superman launched into the air into that same direction.

In that part of the strange city, Superman had been following the police's direction and was able to finally catch up with this 'new criminal' in question. And Superman didn't know what to think about him. It was like a man who was dressed like a ninja, "But he is nothing like Batman." Superman said to himself and still pursed him. "Stop!" The figure didn't. "Stop!" It was like this criminal still didn't hear him. "STOP!"

Superman just had to lose his patience and destroy that last rooftop the figure was on. Still it was enough to get the latter's attention. "And everyone said I looked hideous and ridiculous. I bet you made that with leftover threads." The figure mocked Superman and only got this man in tights even more impatient.

"My mother made these and you should know better!" Superman shouted in retort but that only made the figure chuckle. Meanwhile, Superman got a good look at this 'new criminal', he was wearing a black cloak that seemed to move like it was alive somehow but still kept the figure's identity hidden with the help of a black outfit under the cloak.

"Oh yeah? I made this piece of work by myself. No one ever taught me how to do it I had to try it for myself. Mama's boy you are." The figure remarked and that was the final straw broken off the camel's back for Superman. That man in tights flow off that rooftop and charged at the figure who didn't seem that worried at all. Perhaps that was because the figure moved one of his fingers and Superman hit himself while in midair, effectively causing him to miss the figure.

"What?" Superman was baffled, it was like his body moved on his own at the last minute so he couldn't stop himself from hitting his own face. Still Superman got up to see that his target wasn't present. It sure didn't take long for another punch hit Superman, in the opposite cheek as before, sending him to the ground.

"Ow. That is real steel-lined skin. I wish that I had it to. Punishment seems to be the only make-up I ever tried on. Let's see just how sensitive your skin is to it too." Superman looked up to see the figure towering over him while shaking his hand slightly of a bruise. Somehow, Superman was shocked to hear that the figure had minor injury hitting him; something told the latter that this wasn't normal for Superman.

Nevertheless, Superman tried for it again but instead he felt something burning at his skin, really bad. Roaring in pain, he saw that he was bonded with some kind of string that gave off the same glow and freeze burn as cold ice! Just how did this figure handle such dangerous stuff in order to bind him like common rope!?

"Now be a good boy and stay where you are, I will be out of your stupid hair soon. This place stinks, really." The figure then left Superman but then suddenly jumped from that rooftop and landed on a glass planed skyscraper that was an entire highway's width! Superman was shocked at that display and then turned to see what the figure was trying to keep a good distance from. "Diane!"

The one that Superman called 'Diane' was a woman that was dressed in ancient and classical roman war design but suited for the figure of a woman perfectly. Her chest plate had the colors of the USA. On her belt was some kind of golden lasso. She had some kind of tiara in her hair and the silver bracelets looked powerful somehow. "I will like a pair of those." The figure chuckled and convinced this 'Diane' to scowl.

But what surprised the figure was when Diane flew to him a lot like Superman! "Who are you? And what did you do to Superman!?"

"I didn't kill your boyfriend so you don't need to get all war girl on me and try from my head. You will get killed anyways." The figure said and Diane didn't seem to buy it. "Like this!" Diane's eyes widen when she felt an incredible pain in her left side and saw that she had a fresh wound like a bear clawed it. "And this!" Diane gained her focus and saw the figure was going to make a slashing motion with his arm but she wasn't going to take chances by trying to block it, with her bracelets! "Oh, I love those. Gimme." The figure then surprised Diane by somehow snatching her bracelets and she didn't feel a thing of a difference of pressure on her wrists.

"What!?" Diane was not back in still shock at what the figure did. It was like this never once happened to her before. And now she was feeling something else, a rising anger at this humiliation.

"Bah!" The figure grunted and threw those bracelets back at her. "Too small, better for a preschooler than you. Now scram!" Diane then screamed when she felt bonded, a lot like Superman, but with some kind of rope that had fire as its threads! Diane then was kicked out of the sky and landed near Superman who was still struggling through the pain in order to free himself.

"Those two look perfect for each other, don't you agree?" The figure said when he suddenly raised a fist to punch someone that truly came out of nowhere, shaking this new person in tights out of his senseless. But before this guy could fall, the figure caught him and saw this guy was much younger than Superman and Diane but wore something that was worse than both of theirs. It was like some of Halloween costume with a face mask that seemed to have earphones in the shape of thunderbolts like the one on the chest section of the costume. "I guess you do."

That same man was thrown back to where Diane and Superman were still struggling but this time, the former was able to use his gloves to remove the bindings and throw them away from the figure land and collected them. But when the figure first landed, someone got the drop on him and landed a right hand at his face and before the figure could recover, the first three costumed heroes had their own hit at the same place until they heard the sickly sound of bones cracking.

"Darn it. Now my head on wrong." Those four heroes were shocked and surprised to see that the figure was still alive even with his neck snapped. What set them off was that the figure took his hands into his hood and with the same sickly sound, "There that's better." He fixed his broken neck! "Now then, why were you treating me like an alien invader? Your people look up to you like heroes."

"We are." Diane said with everyone looking at her like she was doing something unthinkable, for her. "We are part of a group called the Justice League."

"Justice League?" The figure said. "Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, New Warriors, SHIELD." The figure counted on his fingers of names that neither one in his audience knew about. "Yes I think Justice League sounds better than the rest of them. At least you even sound professional and from the sounds of it, the people actually approve of them more than any of them."

"Just what are you talking about!? Who are you!?" The one in the red, one-piece costume shouted.

"Don't you know that it is rude to demand someone's name without giving one's own?" The figure said and before the red colored hero could retort, every other hero stared him to be quiet about it.

"Fine we will."

"Don't count us out." The figure turned to see yet more unfamiliar heroes. One was almost the same size as Superman but with a complete black costume off a bat by the horns and eyes. Another was a woman dressed with a hawk's mask and wings as well as a morning star spiked club on her belt. Finally, there was the least human of them all, it was a green humanoid with some kind of outfit with blue and red coloring.

"Of course, of course." Superman said to break the ice. "My name is Superman, this is Diane or Wonder Woman." He pointed to the first female hero. "Flash." The red colored hero waved. "And Green Lantern." The green hero did nothing and so did the figure. "They are Batman, Hawkgirl and the Martin Manhunter."

"Manhunter? Don't tell me that you want me for a little cash!" The figure sparked that up once he learned the 'martin's' name.

"Not at all. I prefer to be called John Jones." The 'martin' said and the figure nodded at the alternate name.

"Now that is done, how about you. What is your name?" Hawkgirl shouted and the figure said nothing until he reached for his hood and pulled it down to reveal that he was wearing something of a wedded face.

"I was once called Spider Man. But that is all in the past…" The figure finally said until he gave all the Justice Heroes the one last surprise when that same face started to peel off to reveal yet another face but much more human. "My name is Peter Parker. I am from another universe entirely and as I was given the chance for another life, I will gladly do what I can to serve your Justice League and protect my new home."

And with that said, Peter's new life as a new hero begun but the days of fighting aside these new heroes will never be remembered by parents and soldiers for reasons they don't tell children or other civilians. Instead, it will take another generation of heroes to bring this spider from the shadows and into the light as the hero he will gladly do anything to prove as, even die.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***I can't believe that the longer I work on my stories before 2015 ends, another story came to mind! I do hope you still like my work because I don't know what I will do without you guys! You all be really helpful for my work. I hope that now I am off of school until New Year's Eve and the first week of January ends, I will be able to really get busy.**

 **Another thing for you all to know. If you read One Piece manga, then I will let you know that I will taking inscription from Doflamingo's String-String Fruit moves. And remember, I don't own One Piece.**

 **One last thing, this chapter is from Peter's first experience in the DC Universe so of course I will treating the DC heroes like late introduced characters but expect in the next chapter for much better details on the names of the heroes as Peter adjusts to his new world, his new multiverse altogether. Thank you.***


	2. Initiation

Justice That A Spider Brings

Initiation

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider Man or Justice League Unlimited.**

 _Previously on Justice That A Spider Brings,_

" _Justice League?" The figure said. "Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, New Warriors, SHIELD." The figure counted on his fingers of names that neither one in his audience knew about. "Yes I think Justice League sounds better than the rest of them. At least you even sound professional and from the sounds of it, the people actually approve of them more than any of them."_

 _"Just what are you talking about!? Who are you!?" The one in the red, one-piece costume shouted._

 _"Don't you know that it is rude to demand someone's name without giving one's own?" The figure said and before the red colored hero could retort, every other hero stared him to be quiet about it._

 _"Fine we will."_

 _"Don't count us out." The figure turned to see yet more unfamiliar heroes. One was almost the same size as Superman but with a complete black costume off a bat by the horns and eyes. Another was a woman dressed with a hawk's mask and wings as well as a morning star spiked club on her belt. Finally, there was the least human of them all, it was a green humanoid with some kind of outfit with blue and red coloring._

 _"Of course, of course." Superman said to break the ice. "My name is Superman, this is Diane or Wonder Woman." He pointed to the first female hero. "Flash." The red colored hero waved. "And Green Lantern." The green hero did nothing and so did the figure. "They are Batman, Hawkgirl and the Martin Manhunter."_

 _"Manhunter? Don't tell me that you want me for a little cash!" The figure sparked that up once he learned the 'martin's' name._

 _"Not at all. I prefer to be called John Jones." The 'martin' said and the figure nodded at the alternate name._

 _"Now that is done, how about you. What is your name?" Hawkgirl shouted and the figure said nothing until he reached for his hood and pulled it down to reveal that he was wearing something of a wedded face._

 _"I was once called Spider Man. But that is all in the past…" The figure finally said until he gave all the Justice Heroes the one last surprise when that same face started to peel off to reveal yet another face but much more human. "My name is Peter Parker. I am from another universe entirely and as I was given the chance for another life, I will gladly do what I can to serve your Justice League and protect my new home."_

 _And with that said, Peter's new life as a new hero begun but the days of fighting aside these new heroes will never be remembered by parents and soldiers for reasons they don't tell children or other civilians. Instead, it will take another generation of heroes to bring this spider from the shadows and into the light as the hero he will gladly do anything to prove as, even die._

It was the late hours of the day, when everyone in the big city take advantage of the last minute purchases and some of them were doing that very same thing at the Save Big grocery store. And it was peaceful and normal, customers see what is in stock, find what they want, check it out at the line and pay for it all and be on their way. But this evening will not be peaceful for long. Not when the latest customers are not the friendly type.

Five men. All wearing ski masks and carrying guns. That was who came in all of a sudden. "Freeze!" Everyone saw they had guns and they were not afraid to shoot to kill. "On the ground!" The customers and staff dropped to the floor and on their knees. Meanwhile, a couple of them that came with a sack had ransacked the cash resisters and took out the money drawer, in order to empty it out into their money sacks. But they didn't notice that one of the staff members had sneaked a hand under a counter where a red button was hidden and rang.

Hearing the alarm set off and they saw who had sold them out. The nearest gunman was angry and pointed his firearm at the guilty staff member. "Come on! That is not going to help us!" The nearest gunman to both of them tried to make reason; if they shoot then getting away will be twice as hard.

But that first gunman didn't appreciate reason enough to elbow that second one away from his proximity and still point his gun to the poor boy who sounded the alarm. "I will sure feel better." However, his attempt was thwarted when a green colored arrow had disarmed him right on the spot.

"But it will make me a little cranky." Everyone turned to see a masked man dressed similar to the literal Robin Hood with a mask, a cap hat, a quiver on his back and a bow in hand with an arrow aimed at the gunmen. He was the street dwelling Green Arrow, one of the best archers in the world against crime. The Gunmen then opened fire on the top of the aisle that the Green Arrow was aiming previously.

But the street archer had better reflexes to dodge it and move into the other aisles. When one of the gunmen tried to find and kill Green Arrow, the archer instead found him and fired one of his arrows which was revealed to have a net hidden in the tip that captured that gunmen.

But the green Arrow couldn't rest when another one of the gunmen found him and opened fire again, with such a terrible shot that gave the archer plenty of time to draw another arrow. But this one's tip burst at the bow to reveal a miniature boxing glove that when fired, it knocked out that second gunmen in the section of oranges.

The one to find the body hit the fruit, with the arrow landing on top for good measure, was yet another gunman who tried to make a break for it instead. But he didn't see that the Green Arrow had intercepted him with a plain arrow that pierced a can of cooking oil which made something of an oil slick. The gunmen slipped on it until he hit the entrance to the store. When he tried to get up, he only slipped again and this time, fell unconscious when he hit his head on the nearby gumball machine.

Foolishly thinking that the coast is clear, the Green Arrow took a customer who tried to get out of the action by hiding under one of the check-out counters. But they both didn't see the final gunman getting the drop on them and aimed a shot that couldn't miss, if only his gun didn't lift from his hands and got sliced like an onion on the cutting board.

That got their attention and as well as the rest of the witnesses when the gunman fell to the ground with arms acting like he bound but they couldn't see any ropes. But the hero acting that last minute recuse was something to behold, for the witnesses anyways.

"Web King!"

"It's the Web King and the Green Arrow!"

"I can't believe that the real hero of the Justice League is here with the Green Arrow!"

"You shouldn't relax like that, plenty of good men got killed for less." That gunmen was wondering what was standing over his body like it was dirt and why he couldn't see what was binding his arms. Meanwhile, the Web King, looking just like when the hooded man who escaped from hospital confinement and managed to tangle with the Justice League evenly, was ignoring the cries of joy from the witnessing customers and staff.

"Yeah and so what? Did you run out of alien beasts to beat up? You gonna horn in on my truff?" Green Arrow said defiantly, so much the hooded man wasn't amused.

"You're welcome." The Web King said, "We have been giving you out invitations but you gave us your word. We will accept even a blunt 'no'."

"Sorry but be rather busy. Someone has to keep this street busy while you and your club of heroes are up in the space…" The Green Arrow started to rant and the Web King just moved his hand to his ear and muttered,

"Ready." Then they both were taken in a ray of light until they appeared again but in a different place entirely. This finally got the Green Arrow to halt his rant and notice that he was no longer in a grocery store anymore.

"Glad you could make it." Green Arrow turned to see a sight that every person living not under a rock should know. The founders of the Justice League; Superman, Batman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martin Manhunter and Hawkgirl.

"And where am I exactly?" Green Arrow asked when he and the Web King left something like a pad with six circles big enough to fit an adult human. That and them were in some kind of space station given that out of a big window was the planet Earth in full view.

"Among friends." Superman simply said and Green Arrow turned to see a huge array of heroes, big or small, man or female, human or non-human, down in a lower floor while interacting with each other.

XXXXX

Superman was giving another of his corny speeches as the most famous and thus, the most important figure of the entire Justice League. Everyone was still listening in respectfully while Green Arrow was all the way back and definitely wasn't enjoying being in the space station that was to be called the Watchtower; as it is a tower that watches over the entire planet Earth and can stretch out to any other planet that calls for help.

"Why am I even here?"

"Because since you never gave us an answer, we had to take things into our own hands to get you up here." Green Arrow turned to see Web King again but this time, Batman was also nearby, on the other of each other.

"Come one. I don't belong up here. Fighting monsters, aliens, and supervillains. It is all the rage and there is no one besides me who wants to the help the little guy." Given no respond, Green arrow got back to the point. "And in a big club like this, you tend to forget all about him. I can never forgive myself if I do."

"That is fine. We just wanted to hear from you instead of silence. A bad answer is always better than no answer." Batman said. Then the Web King finished off,

"But the big boys we have to deal with often step on little guys. Whatever you want to or not, we will meet again and in your 'truff'." Green Arrow just scoffed. Later, after Superman's speech, everyone was off either making conversations with each other or on monitor duty.

"So what is wrong Jonn? That you called for me to see?" Web King said to the Martin Manhunter or by his original and alien name of Jonn Jones. The martin that was a sleek and green humanoid alien with a blue cape, red bindings and an emotionless expression.

"Yes Web King." The former knew real name of the Martin Manhunter but the latter was asked not to reveal the former's real identity for private reasons. "Look here." The Web King moved his head to face a screen that displayed a grin and some kind of patterns that resemble a thermal scan. Then there was that single entity that had all red, meaning high amounts of heat from it.

"Why isn't it losing heat? Anything that generates has to either lose it if it is moving or leaving behind a trail." The Web King asked and Jonn nodded.

"I don't know what it is or why is it still retraining its intense temperatures but if not stopped could prove to be disastrous. But also not to be taken lightly, you will need to handle it with some help." Jonn said and the Web King nodded.

"Then John's power ring will definitely come in handy. It can literally transform into anything imaginable." Jonn also nodded.

"Take Captain Atom too. He can at least absorb most of the energy that is causing this much heat. Also take Kara too. You will need the extra muscle, she is Superman's cousin and she needs to start some time." Jonn said and the Web King sighed at the third candidate. It was true that Kara or Supergirl has all the blood and thus powers of Superman but she is still young and without much experience.

"Fine. I will go and get them." The Web King excused himself and after yelling their names, managed to gather up all three members and walked down to the dock bay that had the _Javen_ spacecraft that can take anyone to either another portion of the Watchtower or on the surface of Earth. But there was someone who won't let them go that easily.

"No way are you leaving me on Mount Olympus." Green Arrow said sarcastically. Web King and Green Lantern sighed.

"You can go back the way you came, it is faster."

"Uh-uh, no one is going to play pinball with my molecules." Green Arrow refused right on the spot which didn't solve the problem at all. "I am going with you and after this mission, you won't have to hear my voice again."

"Go and do what you want but we still have a mission to do." Green Lantern said and the group, with Green Arrow now in tow, arrived with a vacant _Javen_ ready for the mission. Once inside,

"So you are going to let me drive right?" Kara asked but before either Web King or Green Lantern can answer, Captain Atom barged in.

"Wow! Has she been certified for a _Javen_?" No one found that funny and neither did Kara herself.

"Why don't you take the stick out, _corporal_?" She said sarcastically and Atom sure didn't appreciate that tone of voice.

"Captain." He said simply and tried to turn away but suddenly felt like someone was pulling him with a rope. Staring into the Web King, he started to sweat somehow.

"As for that, you can spend the next six months teaching Kara and getting her certified for a Javen every single day. Miss one and it will be given to your general in the next hour, understand?" Realizing what had made the Web King so fierce and feared and yet respected among the general public and the other members of the Justice League, Captain Atom nodded strongly. "Good."

That one of the things that made Kara's day from that moment, the other was Green Arrow simply winking at her. She sure felt better that she had real men looking after her rather than strict and non-fun army men. And despite being in the same space of it all, Green Lantern still launched the _Javen_ and headed to Asia, where the entity was last seen and reported to still dwell at.

After landing, they all left to get a good view of the closest drop point to the entity was. But their welcome party wasn't very friendly. Asian soldiers moved in, armed to the teeth. They then started to aim to fire at them. Of course, Green Arrow was simply drinking under the _Javen_ and saw this. "Hey!"

The Web King nodded to Green Lantern and when one of the soldiers opened fired a missile at them, it somehow was sliced in midflight and exploded prematurely. When the other missiles failed, they tried to open fire on them all but while Green Lantern's shield was visible, there seemed to be nothing there that is still protecting Web King from the bullets.

"State department was right about them not liking foreigners." Captain Atom stated the obvious very casually.

"This is crazy, no reason for it!" Green Lantern responded,

"I will give them a reason." Of course, Kara is very aggressive when it came to her power as Supergirl.

"Kara, there won't be any of that." The Web King said and Kara calmed down but Green Arrow was complaining that the more tie they wait for these attackers to run out of ammo, the more time wasted when it could be saving the Asians from this unknown menace. What happened next followed this, "There are alternatives to fighting."

As soon as those words were said out of an old movie, the ground that the attackers were hiding from had suddenly exploded and then the fire arms were sent out of the hiding place and sliced and diced in midair, a lot like those missiles from before. When that happened, a couple of helicopters came with an Asian general who apologized for the unwelcome but said that the Justice League heroes were not needed for this problem.

Inside the Javen, there was an argument on what to do next but while Green Arrow tried to sneak away due to his ever strong sense of helping others, he didn't see that he was being tailed anyways. But that feeling was forgotten when Green Arrow finally saw the source of the entire problem and main objective of the mission in Asia.

A giant, easily towering even the skyscrapers in most cities that was completely red and on fire. The head was like a fiery human skull and the arms and legs were pudgy; with some kind of flamethrower in both arms. "Brimstone."

Green Arrow had agreed with that name, it suits this beast very well until he realized that he wasn't the one who said the name. It was the Web King, following Green Arrow! "What do you want, sell me out!?"

"I want to get this mission over with so we can get out of foreign territory before we really get burned for all this trespassing." The Web King said before he suddenly shuddered and pushed the Green Arrow out of the tree.

"What the…!?" The archer yelled until he saw that he was actually pushed out of fire range of the monster Brimstone. Looking for the Web King to apologize, Green Arrow was not having any luck. But he had to give up to remain on guard with this beast now aware that the archer was present somehow.

Using some arrows that brought down the giant beasts on a certain island, Green Arrow shot the monster but the vast size and seeming impenetrable skin made it nigh impossible to bring down. And then Green Arrow had to move to conserve arrows but Brimstone was remarking fast for its massive size and weight and the archer couldn't keep outrunning it forever

Then Green Arrow felt like someone had grabbed him and helped get away from Brimstone from a cliff edge. "You just had to try it for yourself."

"Where is Webs!? He should be here! There are some people still at the cliff!" Green Arrow shouted and pointed a small settlement that were stranded at a raven with no bridge to cross. Then Supergirl and Captain Atom arrived. Atom then moved in to see if he could drain Brimstone of its energy, enough to destroy it. Meanwhile, Supergirl was the backup s Brimstone doesn't interrupt.

As all this was happening, Green Lantern used his power ring to conjurer up a transparent but solid bridge that it took one brave civilian to test it; he then waved his hand of assurance and then everyone started to move after him. But there was trouble, while Supergirl was able to get Brimstone distracted, Atom found it impossible to completely drain the monster; even after getting the recoil of overload, the beast looked like it can go on forever.

Supergirl tried to use sheer force instead but found it hard to muster all her strength during the night time and that the heat wasn't helping. Meanwhile, Atom was struggling to recover and Green Lantern was too busy occupied with maintaining the bridge to safety. After Brimstone had temporarily stunned Supergirl, he went after the only foe left which had to be Green Lantern.

In an attempt to protect himself, Green Lantern was severely burned and injured when he shield failed him. Now Brimstone was a reasonable beast and saw that its prey was out of reach and left to go other places to use its power over fire. Not even Green Arrow could stop it, didn't even try which was worse.

Back at the Javen, Web King was still not back and with Green Lantern out of combat readiness, there was the dispute on whatever or not go with the mission or call back up while hoping that Brimstone doesn't get anyone killed in the time it will take. Green Arrow was on one side while Atom was on the other and Supergirl was trying to be the peace speaker until she threatened to do the mission on her own instead.

Then good karma came when they encountered the very scientists that accidently created Brimstone as the ultimate defense that had instead rebelled. And since they created Brimstone, they know how to destroy it; all it took was to insert carbon rob dampers into the reactors which will extinguish the flames and slay Brimstone. But the heat was like a second defense which made it impossible to even get close to do any good.

Atom still tried and failed when the damage had caused a tear in his plasma suit which drove him to go up in space to avoid any destruction caused by his self-energy escaping. Now it was up to Supergirl and Green Arrow to get the remaining dampers into the reactor. But Supergirl couldn't match the might of Brimstone and Green Arrow found that the dampers were nothing like the arrows he was used to and failed to get a clean shot.

And just when Brimstone was about to finish off Green Arrow, it suddenly stopped and shuddered. Then its attacking arm suddenly was cut off clean! Green Arrow was shocked but saw what he had hoped to hit before he died, the Web King. But with only one damper left, Green arrow had to put aside any thoughts and did a last resort.

Meanwhile, the Web King then moved his fingers a lot like that of a puppet master and Brimstone roared in pain and frustration. There were even cracks made by the pressure of something that was that strong and completely surrounding Brimstone's body. Green Arrow took this chance to attach a portion of the damper to his remaining arrow. "Say 'ah', dirt bag." Green arrow said before sending a shot true and strong and right on the target.

Then Brimstone roared for one last time and the flames that were alit on its body had extinguished for good. Brimstone is dead. Green Arrow then fell to his knee in exhaustion and could only see Supergirl return and with Web King, they landed a mean strike to the dead boy. Kara sent the skull off while Web King used some kind of orange thread to create a large hole in the torso. Brimstone's dead body fell to the ground, for good and forever.

XXXXX

Later, back on the Watchtower,

Supergirl was standing in front of a sheet of protective glass that contained in the nuclear radiation from the energy that made up the existence of Captain Atom. By her side was Green Lantern who received much greater injuries than a cut on the forehead. He will have to be in that wheelchair for a couple of months until his leg properly heals.

Meanwhile, inside the room with the nuclear energy. There were two men in protective suits and oxygen masks. There was also a machine linked up to a glass box with a suit of the same size and design that the original Captain Atom wears. Inside the box were tubes connected to various spots on the suit and it was get filled up with energy clearly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Supergirl asked, anxiously. She still felt bad that Captain Atom was forced to nearly commit suicide when his containment suit was damaged; what is more is that she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"He should be." Green Lantern assured her. "Jonn's team picked him up right after it happened. So he didn't lose too much of his energy." What made both their days was the suit moving the left arm and hand to try and make a thumbs up for 'okay'.

Supergirl and Green Lantern smiled to see that and the former did the same in a respond, whatever or not Captain Atom was able to see it too. "At least he got a new suit out of it." Supergirl then begged for what she called a 'good work' speech and after some scolding, she got it.

Elsewhere in the Watchtower, where the showers were located along the lockers, a door opened to release some steam and one Green Arrow that is still wearing his mask but mainly had a towel over his waist and currently was using another to finish cleaning himself. But as soon as he got out,

"Hello Big Time Rookie."

"If it isn't the 'Monster Killer'."

Green Arrow turned slightly to see that he had guest waiting for him to be done with his shower; The Web King and Batman. Despite the titles of praise, Green Arrow didn't seem to appreciate them.

"I was just very lucky. So was everyone else. Even you." Green Arrow responded, refusing to take any credit for anything regarding the incident in the mission. "Still don't think I belong up here."

"We know Green Arrow. That is why we wanted a hero like you around." Web King said and Batman nodded.

"That's the point. Someone like you will keep us honest." It was clear that Green Arrow was prized for more than his expert marksmanship and creativity with his weaponry but also his modest and outspoken personality. Still it made the Green Arrow feel like the two most powerful and well respected heroes of the Justice League had placed a big burden on his shoulders, one that contained the weight of everyone else.

"I…don't know webs, bats. I might not actually stay around…" Green Arrow tried to escape their glaze by trying different angles of sight until something had caused him to break in his speech. Both the Web King and Batman saw the same thing and smirked.

"Her? You sure have good taste for a Big Time Rookie and Monster Killer." The Web King said and that got Green Arrow out of his stupor.

"So? Still want to reconsider? Will we be seeing you around more?" Batman said and Green Arrow then smiled.

"You just might." But while that was a good answer to Batman, it wasn't even enough for a man like the Web King.

"Then we are burning minutes you can be spending with a woman like Dinah. Come on." The Web King dragged Green Arrow, still in his towels to the bench where Dinah, the Black Canary, was dressing up herself. "Hello Dinah, you heard of the latest recruit?" The green Arrow tried to stop the Web King from embarrassing him while Batman just smirked and made his way to elsewhere.

"Sure by why did you bring him naked to me!? Who do you take me for!?" Dinah said once she saw what was heading her way. But while the Green Arrow felt like he should die from this humiliation, the Web King had nerves of steel.

"You don't see what you like?" Web King said and that successfully got both Green Arrow and Black Canary to blush. "I think that a good couple of dates will settle your opinion. Think about it and I will send you his number."

The Green Arrow was wondering, he had heard of how the Black Canary or Dinah Lance in general isn't very easy to even make friend with if you are a man. So how is it that this one wearing a spider costume and a jacket with a hood is doing this? "I will think it about it, little brother. See you later and you better have clothes on then!" Dinah said in a soft tone that turned sharp once it was no longer on the Web King but on Green Arrow.

"How come you do that!? Now she will think that I am a shameless, perverted…"

"Playboy turned street dweller." The Web King stopped Green Arrow and got the archer to flinch in shock and surprise. "I am on the money, right Oliver Queen?" The Web King then teared off the mask and rearranged the blonde hair to make a face that no one had seen in a while, not in the newspapers anymore.

"That is my name but Green Arrow is still who I am. No one needs someone like I was before my life turned for the better." Oliver said and the Web King nodded.

"I hear you. Five years on Lian Yu in the middle of the Chinese Sea, appropriately named after the Mandarin word for purgatory, can do that to even the most carefree and spoiled kids in adult bodies." The Web King said and Oliver was pale to the face; how did this 'man' know about what happened to him after the storm sent him off his boat?

"Let's just say that once I found Bruce's little closet-dark secret, I gave him an offer that he couldn't refuse. That was from whom I learned how to get what I need to know without anyone realizing it." The Web King said. "And since I had to embarrass you twice to get both your girl and your face, I suppose it is only fair that you get to see mine." The Web King then lowered his hood and then mumbled something that Oliver could have sworn to be something like 'your cue guys'.

Oliver then forgot to even think when he said that the mask that made up the Web King had suddenly transformed into tentacles or something that retreated down the neck to reveal the true identity. As, "Peter Parker! The kid who graduated from Gotham University at only the age of eighteen! What are doing up here with us!?"

"That is a good question Oliver. I guess that I have something of a good guy complex and I need excitement though some way. I am still a kid remember." Peter said with a grin on his face that threatened to split his cheeks into two. Oliver, on the other hand, felt like he just took a movie star out for lunch dinner in one big date and didn't know until she kissed his cheek and said good night too. Talk about good karma, so good that you can get a heart attack for less.

"Anyways. I am still a kid and while Bruce can teach me to be a ninja with precise gadgets, I still need how to be creative and with crude materials. Something that only a billionaire like you can do." Peter explained and Oliver just dumbly nodded. "I will be seeing you soon and another thing." Oliver turned into Peter's direction as his mask suddenly moved back on his face. "Dinah Lance is a strong woman and a close friend to me. If I find out that you made her cry then prepare yourself; I had to hold back on that last mission."

That was it; that was enough that Oliver fainted right on the spot. His brain needed a little rest and a lot of time to take all this info in. But what he didn't see was that a few heroes around him just chuckled and muttered about 'Peter doing it again' and 'another Rookie too'. Just what kind of reputation does Peter have?

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Thanks for the reviews! I really need it in order to decide if I can continue this story. Just remember that I will be writing my stories off the episodes from the series, Justice League Unlimited. I just found it really difficult to find it for the category. I am sure you had that off day yourself. Anyway, let me know what you think of how I am displaying Peter in this DC Universe. Love to hear back!***


End file.
